The Brawler and The Knight
by TheDarkWolfWriter
Summary: Jaune Arc has gotten possibly the most beautiful the girl in BEACON, Yang Xiao Long, to go out with him. Will he be able to stand a girl this "Hot" or will he burn up. JauneXYang. I feel like this summary really sucks but I don't even know how many chapter I'm goanna do of this so.


Yang searched furiously through her closet, nothing seemed right. It was tonight, her first date with Jaune Arc. At first Yang hadn't seen much in the guy, he wasn't strong, he wasn't smart, and had thrown up on her shoes the first the time they met. It was only after she'd looked past all this that she saw Jaune for he is. He was determined, he was kind, he was funny, and the thing that made her want Jaune Arc most of all, he saw Yang for who she was. It wasn't uncommon for guys to hit on Yang. In her words she was "One hot girl". Jaune was the first guy to look past that. He saw Yang for who she was under all that.

Yang pulled her hands through her blonde hair. _I can't mess this up. I've wanted this for too long,_ the blonde thought. She found an outfit in the closet and pulled it out. She quickly changed into it looked into the mirror. _Will he like it? Damn it Vomit Boy, No other guy has ever made me question my looks before. Yet with you I keep asking myself if I'm good enough, _thought Yang.

* * *

"Come on Jaune. I'm sure you look fine." Pyrrha called from outside the bathroom.

"I'm not sure. I mean what if she doesn't like it, or I mess something up or I…" Jaune started to panic from inside.

"Jaune, you'll be fine. Your date is going to go fine." His partner said.

Jaune calmed down and exited the bathroom. He was in a suit that he hadn't owned just a few days before when he'd asked the brawler out. Jaune could be described in one word, handsome.

"You see, I told you Ren's tailor is amazing!" Nora said.

"I had to pull a few strings so it would actually be done on time for this, but you're ready." Ren said.

"You guys really think so?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah! It's goanna go amazingly! You and her are goanna have a great date. Then you're goanna get married and have a dozen blonde children." Nora said excitedly.

"Nora, calm down." Ren said as he looked to Jaune, who was now red in the face. "Jaune, don't overthink it. Seth and I had a long talk with you about why you can do this." The green clad boy said, referring to how they'd convinced Jaune to ask Yang out.

"Actually you didn't do much talking until after Seth had convinced me to ask out Yang, and even he said that he made most of that up." Jaune said.

"Man up or you're running an extra ten laps tomorrow." Jaune tensed up at the voice he heard. It was just as dark as ever. Jaune watched the wolf fanus enter the room, dressed in his usual mostly black outfit, his boots with spikes on the front, and finally his black cloak.

"G-got it." Jaune gulped.

"Good. I didn't make up all that stuff so you could get cold feet. Besides if you messed with Yang's heart, she'd do things to you that would even scare me." He said.

"And here I thought you didn't fear anything." Ren remarked. The wolf fanus rolled his eyes and looked to Jaune. He dug his dark grey eyes into Jaune.

"Maybe Arc, just maybe." He said.

"What?" Jaune questioned.

"Nothing, I better head back over there. Hopefully I won't get forced out in a second." The wolf fanus said.

* * *

"Come on Yang, I'm sure you look great." Ruby called from outside the bathroom.

"I know I look fine. In fact I'd go as far as to say that I'm hot." Yang said walking out of bathroom. Her hair was perfect, he dress complemented her so well, and she couldn't have looked better.

"Yang you look gorgeous." Ruby said.

"Thanks sis." Yang said with a smile. She had dealt with her nerves already, she was ready.

"Now I helped Jaune make the reservations at the restaurant. I tried not to go too high class without it being some low class place." Weiss said.

"Aww, snow angel decided to help out, how nice." Yang said with her devilish smirk.

"Degenerate." Weiss commented.

"Calm down princess." The wolf fanus said while entering the room.

"How's Jaune?" Ruby asked him as she saw him.

"Eh, Arc will be fine. He's still dealing with some nerves, but what do you expect?" He finished. He turned his head to Yang. "Not bad."

"Wow even Seth's handing out compliments today? Maybe the end of the world is upon us." Yang said.

"Hey, I can be nice. Sometimes, every once in a while, okay not really." The wolf fanus replied.

Ruby laughed a little and smile at Seth, "Yeah, you really shouldn't lie. I always find out the truth from you eventually."

They heard a knock on the door and Yang rushed to it. She opened the door to see Jaune Arc. The second he saw her he was speechless. "Don't drool, Arc." Seth called.

"R-right, Yang you look amazing." The knight said. Yang blushed a little at his comment. "Um, well shall we go?" He asked.

Yang smiled at him, but not her devilish one that she used while teasing. "Of course." She took Jaune's hand and lead him down the hall.

"Guess we know who wears the pants in this relationship." Seth said as they walked down the hall.

"They both wear pants sometimes." Ruby said.

"It's figure of speech, Ruby." Seth said. No sooner than he finished that sentence did the rest of JNPR come out of their room.

"So what's the plan?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh we're goanna follow them right." Nora said.

"You realize that's a terrible idea." Seth commented.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Ruby said.

"Hey, did they already leave?" Ruby looked to see Blake, who hadn't been around to help get Yang ready.

"Yep. Where were you?" Ruby asked.

"Sun called me down town. It's over now, well why are we all standing in the hall?" Blake asked.

"I'm trying to explain why it's a bad idea for us to follow them." Seth answered.

"Oh come on Seth, it'll be fun." Ruby said.

"No it'll be, oh what's the opposite of fun, oh right, it'll get us beat down by your sister. Well most of us, Pyrrha could beat her and she wouldn't lay a finger on you." Seth replied.

"Oh come on. They aren't goanna find out, and besides it could be fun." Blake said.

"Have all the fun you want, count me out." Seth said and walked away.

"Kill joy." Ruby muttered. "Come on. Let's go." Ruby said excitedly. The group of six left to follow Jaune and Yang's date.

* * *

**First, for the people who clicked on this purely for the paring and are confused on how these two got together, all can be found in my fan fiction, Dark Wolf. This happens in the same, let's imagine every fan fiction is like an alternate universe of RWBY, the same universe as Dark Wolf. So until then, next time.**


End file.
